Technical Field
The present invention relates to a vehicle lamp used in a vehicle.
Related Art
In recent years, vehicle lamps capable of forming plural light distribution patterns have been proposed. For example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open (JP-A) No. 2015-123855 discloses a vehicle lamp that reflects, by means of a reflective mirror, light from a light source, causes the reflected light to be made incident on a pixel projector, and projects diffuse light in the vehicle forward direction via a projector lens. A microelectromechanical system (MEMS) mirror array is used as the pixel projector in JP-A No. 2015-123855, and the MEMS mirror array forms a desired light distribution pattern.
In this connection, when configuring a vehicle lamp by adding a MEMS mirror array, which is a high-resolution optical element, to conventional optical parts (light source, reflective mirror, projector lens, etc.), it is necessary to ensure positional precision between the optical parts. Furthermore, the need to control shifting of the lens at the time of vibrational input to the vehicle also arises.